


The only person I've ever dated was because I wanted to have someone else

by impulsecontrol



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Memories, Poetry, Reminiscing, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecontrol/pseuds/impulsecontrol
Summary: Untrue, but — it's poetry





	The only person I've ever dated was because I wanted to have someone else

**Author's Note:**

> Untrue, but — it's poetry

I expect you'll be the name that slips out of my mouth into a stranger's  
so common yet so particular  
a name I'll profess as anonymous  
a place-filler  
not the real thing, nothing to worry about, unimportant, unpropitious--  
I expect you'll be the name that ruins a perfectly potential pairing  
or one already existing  
the name that reminds them I don't see them as them  
or makes them realise  
an ephiphany  
and leave  
The name unthought of, only felt  
and gasped as I fumble in the darkness at darker stubble  
and neater, so neater turned turmoil


End file.
